Wild But Innocent Stories: Shyvana x Jarvan
by Wiger
Summary: Shyvana struggles with her role in Demacia, as well as her relationship with Jarvan. Not my work, just a repost of a long gone author.


This is not my work, but that of an author who used to be on this site, named Wild But Innocent. Her profile is still on here, but she deleted all of her stories and left Fanfiction for good. Luckily, I recorded some of her stories, and since I feel that they are too great to disappear, I'm posting them myself for everyone to enjoy.

Once, there was a girl that could set the world on fire. Everyone tried to douse her soul in water… but her flames raged higher. That same girl turned into a strong woman; half dragon, half human.

That woman is me.

I'm Shyvana, the half-dragon. I've been serving the Demacian military for seven years now. Seven years, ninety-five days and three hours. I still remember the exact moment when I told Jarvan I'd accept his offer to be in the ranks of his elite guard. And, well, here I am. Protecting Demacia from any danger. I'm serving the King as if this place is my home. But it isn't. I don't know where I belong. The human part of me feels insecure about the dragon in me, but the dragon detests the human side of me. It's not easy living with a burden like that. Sometimes I wished my father wouldn't have fallen for a human girl – then I wouldn't have turned out to be so… weak.

Everyone fears me.

I think they should.

Once I feel my anger getting too strong, I usually hide in the dungeons until my dragon form is gone; to protect the people here. Luckily on the Fields of Justice I can be both forms and equally needed – but here, in the normal life, my dragon form isn't appreciated.

Especially Garen loathes my lack of self-control. To him, Demacia is all about discipline and order – everything I'm not. I'm a wild soul, something he'd never understand.

x x x

Demacia is beautiful. Look at these pillars… I love the feeling of the marble under my fingers. It cools the heat under my skin a little bit…

"Shyvana!"

Prince Jarvan. He's got such a distinctive voice – it's manly and deep but also slightly raspy. I still remember when I heard it for the first time. I love it.

"Yes?" I don't really feel like turning around to face him, but if I don't, it's not really respectful towards him. I was just enjoying my morning walk… And now my legs suddenly feel a bit weaker.

He's slightly panting, I wonder why he's out of breath so early in the morning.

"I was wondering if you've heard of the new arrangement yet… Between Demacia and Piltover."

His eyes look like those of a loyal dog. I don't know why, but he always looks at me that way. I never see him look at anyone else like that – I wonder if it means something. Well, he's the only one who doesn't fear me. That's something. But maybe he should, like the others. Wait, what was his question again…?

"No, I haven't."

As he starts explaining, my mind wanders off and my eyes just automatically go down to his moving lips. These political arrangements are not something I care for… I am a fighter. I care about the safety of these people, though. Jarvan has given me a home when I had nowhere else to belong. But even here, I don't belong. I should listen to what he has to say, just to have some input when it comes to this state.

"So Piltover invented those machines just for Demacia?"

Jarvan nods and puts his hand on my shoulder. I feel his skin, cold compared to mine, and it's a nice sensation. He's the only human who's ever touched me like that. The others are scared. They think I'll change into my dragon form right in front of their eyes if they even look at me. Technically speaking my skin is way hotter than theirs - but if I am in a neutral mood it shouldn't hurt them.

I have to admit; it feels good to have that kind of power. Dragons are feared all through Runeterra.

As Jarvan walks away, I can't help but look at his behind. It looks good – there's probably some well-trained muscle under there. Wait, what? Why am I looking at that?

He was beside me as we slayed the dragon that has been hunting my father and me my entire life. I just wish I could've ended that dragon's life before he killed my father… From a human perspective, being chased your whole life is exhausting. Never having a home, losing your father – it's traumatizing. I think about it a lot, sometimes I lay awake at night and just wonder… why me?

But my dragon side understands. I am an abomination to the dragon kind, and especially because that drake was the cruelest I've ever met, it felt like I was never truly a dragon.

Never fully human, never fully dragon. Always being torn between the two. Sometimes I wonder why it's possible for dragons to take on a human form – or any form. We're so proud of who we are… why change?

Well, my father fell in love with my mother of course. I don't even know how. How can a dragon see a simple farm girl and think that that's what he wants?

She was strong though. That's all I know. I wonder if she ever knew that my father was a dragon. If he told her. If she felt it.

The gardens look beautiful today. Winter is coming soon, the leaves are slowly falling down. Winter is my favorite season; at least the heat inside me has somewhere to go.

Let's see if there's a nice bench somewhere.

"Hi, Shyvana!"

Put on my polite smile and nod.

"Good morning."

It's Garen's little sister; Lux. I can see she tries to be nice to me, but I see the fear in her eyes. Probably because Garen keeps telling her how dangerous I am. Which I can be.

Is there a smirk on my face? I need to remember to relax my facial muscles more, because naturally I always have that stupid arrogant smirk on my face. Maybe because it just reflects how I feel inside. I don't fear any human.

x x x

Oh, I hate these trainings. I hate them so much. Every time they try to control me, I get more and more angry. I wish I could stop it, but it's just so frustrating!

"Shyvana, please."

Garen's voice sounds all annoyed and there's no patience in it at all. He should be more patient with me if he wants me to become the type of soldier he wants.

A sigh escapes my chest and it sounds more frustrated than I planned. Of course; there it is. The how-dare-you-look.

"Can we please keep going? I know exactly what you want me to do, Garen. I'll protect Demacia either way – but I'll do it my way."

"You will conform to my rules if you want to stay here." Oh, that attitude. He thinks he's so handsome and smart and that he's the perfect army leader… Stupid discipline, stupid self-control, stupid little human rules. It doesn't make sense. Why not just fight for your life? Why not give everything you have? All these strategies and shit…

Oh boy, he's annoyed. And everyone else's eyes look all scared. Even in his eyes there's a hint of fear, like always. He wants me to conform to his stupid little trainings and rules – well, I won't.

At first I wondered if the humans were right to fear me. Well, now I know they do have the right to. I can feel my blood boiling from annoyance – luckily my fury isn't even close to the amount I need to transform, but on the other hand, very little is needed. They don't understand what it feels like… They know strategies, how to handle a weapon, how to stay together and how to kill.

But they don't know how to fight.

They don't know how it feels to have your blood boiling under your skin from the rage you feel, to feel so alive that you can hear your own heartbeat like a drum, to spread your wings… and breathe fire until everything around you turns to ashes. They don't know. They don't.

My eyes must show my trail of thinking, because apparently Garen backs off. "You're dismissed for today. Keep Demacia safe."

Like he wants to add that to make sure I don't destroy anything by accident. The poor guy. I wonder how he can hold up all that armor on those shoulders – probably at night he gets a back massage from his Noxian girlfriend who sneaks in every evening after they had a League battle. And he knows I've seen her come in but haven't done anything about it. Maybe that's why he still goes easy on me. At first I didn't know how Katarina had seen me, but my eyes have the color of fire and they light up at night – sometimes I forget because I don't see it myself, only in mirrors.

The weather is still nice out today. Sometimes when the mornings are beautiful, the afternoons and evenings turn bad. But not today. Even if it had turned bad, I wouldn't have cared because I love the rain on my skin. It sizzles.

Stupid wristcom. I hate the sound it makes; I hate it so much. It has this high tone that nobody can hear above all the stupid beeping, just me. Damn dragon hearing. But at least the sounds mean that I can fight. Time to go to the teleportation room. Those ninjas are the only ones that don't need teleportation, they're so damn fast that they can just transport to the Fields of Justice in mere seconds. Lucky bastards. If they weren't all about balance I would like them more. Why can't anyone be out of balance, with no self-control for once? Maybe that's why they're afraid. That Akali girl is cocky, and she's definitely strong, but not the kind of strong I am. And she knows that.

The only champion I kind of accept is Nidalee. She's only half-human, just like me. Her other half is a cougar though, not a dragon. She seems perfectly able to control her other form; sometimes I have moments where I wish I could say the same thing about myself. Besides her; there is Elise. I don't know what to think of her – even in spider form, she still seems human to me. She's evil. I hate evil. There's a difference between anger and evil.

Wait; there is that ancient yordle… His anger turns so bad sometimes that he transforms into a beast – but he's still a yordle, just massive. There's no one really like me. No one really gets it.

I see the blue lines appear under my feet and the pulling sensation begins. Luckily it only lasts a second or three before the falling sensation, and seeing the different surroundings of the League facilities. There is the familiar smell of human sweat and iron, mixed with the mintiness that magic leaves after it's been used. I don't really know why, but magic has never appealed to me. Garen's little sister uses magic. I can't help but wonder if she deserves being in the League – but on the other hand her light bending powers make her very strong in battle. Without it, she wouldn't be anything out there.

"Hi, Shyvana."

Why does everyone have to greet each other? Not that it's bad, but I just wonder sometimes why it's needed. Just look each other in the eye – both of you know you've seen each other. Maybe it's an opening for small talk.

"Hi Lulu."

She's a cute little thing, I have to say. But I just hate it when she turns me into a little squirrel when we're in battle against each other. Turning a dragon into a defenseless little creature… even though it's just for a few seconds, it's the most frustrating thing ever. Besides that, she's also got some strong magic like Lux. Lux… she's something special in a way. At first I thought she was naïve. But sometimes I wish I didn't have this dragon hearing. I've heard things I'd rather just forget.

Darius and Lux are… having sex, is what the human term is. I am the only one that knows. If I told Garen, he'd ban his own sister on the spot. Or would he show mercy because he's having some... issues... with a Noxian himself? I still don't know what that Noxian general sees in Lux – and I am pretty sure that he doesn't want anyone to know that the "strong Noxian general" has fallen for the Demacian girl. But whenever I hear them in the reviewing rooms, it definitely sounds like they're both really enjoying their activities. I wonder what it would be like if I had normal human hearing. I think I'd know a lot less, that's for sure.

I know about Garen and Katarina, about Darius and Lux. And many more. Some are known to be together, others are meant to stay secret. This stupid human instinct is going to kill them someday… A few flash through my mind; Akali and Shen… it's weird hearing Shen be so… into something? He can't show emotions anywhere but damn he can sure show them to her. Weird.

And then there are the famous enemies. I hear them in their rooms; being something completely opposite of enemies. Talon and Quinn sure keep up quite the appearance on the fields… But Graves and Twisted Fate are at the top of that enemy list. Hearing them fucking each other like rabbits is something I'd rather forget as well. But on the other hand it makes me wonder what it would be like…

It gives me a strange sense of power; knowing so many secrets. I could ruin their lives forever. But a dragon is not like that. A dragon is known for being wise despite their anger. I know better than to spread rumors. It's their business, not mine.

I've secretly always wondered about Jarvan. If he ever had a woman he loved. Somehow I've never heard him enjoy these activities with anyone. And I hear a lot. Too much. Luckily I can't see through walls or I'd have images burnt in my brain….

I wonder if he's waiting for someone special. Or maybe he just wanders off to a place where he knows I can't hear it. But that would mean he's ashamed of me – and I know he isn't.

A large breath escapes my mouth and I know if it was any stronger it would've been fire. Apparently here at the League I feel more comfortable to express myself. Everyone knows my powers and my dragon form.

The battle starts in a minute… Let's see what my wristcom says. Room twenty-seven. I wonder who'll be in battle with me today. Hopefully not to many mages because I'll have to carry them all. Hmmm…. The summoners picked well today. I am going top lane – luckily I'm not in the jungle. They took down my damage so it takes me ages to clear those stupid camps if my summoner doesn't allow me to buy attack damage weapons. That's the only thing I don't like about the League; they are allowed to tweak our damage to make sure everyone has a fair chance. That's why people are less afraid of me here, I guess. Outside of the Fields of Justice I am stronger than anyone, but here it's balanced. I guess that's a good thing – or I'd burn them all to ashes one by one.

Graves. That stupid cigar in his mouth and the arrogant look on his face… hopefully Twisted Fate is not in this match. Cause that could either mean we'll win because of the both of them trying to be stronger than the other one and enforcing each other – or we'll lose because of their filthy looks and distractions.

"Hey Dragon. Got 'ny fire by chance?"

With a flick of my fingers his cigar is lit – and some of his beard hair as well. He should think twice before asking stupid questions.

"Humph."

I can see he wants to say something, but that he swallows it and looks away. Serves him right.

"Let's be friends forever…"

"Hi Amumu." His big head clings to my leg and the crunchy linen almost sizzles against my skin.

"Ouch, you're hot." His baby voice always makes me smile for some reason. He's just too cute – and everyone loves him. He still thinks he doesn't have any friends though…

Okay, so we got the attack damage from Graves, the support from Bard, the jungling from Amumu, the tanking from me… and who's going to be in the middle lane?

"Hi mummy!"

Yes; the fire girl. She's a mage but she has the rare kind of magic that I like…

"Hey Annie!" Oh, the happiness on his face is just adorable. No, get yourself together, Shyv. You don't think things are cute.

I sometimes wonder how his face would look all fried up by my flames, but I only think that when he's on the other team. Today we're going to work together. His ultimate ability, my transforming, Annie's bear, Graves' and Bard's ultimate ability are going to be so annoying, so controlling. Amazing.

The red lines appear under our feet, ready for teleportation. Great, I love being on the red side. I wonder who I'm up against.

x x x

Jarvan? Oh yes – this is going to be a hell of an interesting fight. The crown prince of Demacia against an untamed Dragon. "Oh well hello…" I think my voice sounded a little too sensual there, but I don't care.

"Hello Shyvana." Those blue eyes. Jeez, why does he have to be so handsome? If I was fully human and had the same sexual feelings, I'd definitely pick him. But I'm not. The dragon in me is disgusted by the way humans act sometimes.

"Have a great match," escapes my lips before I can stop it. My sly grin must give away that my version of a great match for him is dying to my fire over and over again.

"I see that grin."

"Oh really?" Let's see who else is on his team…

Apparently he notices me looking up at the screen. "Twisted Fate, Morgana, Vi… and… Ur- Urgot." His voice cracked at the last word and we both know exactly why.

"Urgot? Is he still in the League?"

"Barely any summoners want him, but yes, he's still here."

"Are you going to be okay?"

We both know the history he has with Urgot. We talked about it for hours; he's told me things he doesn't talk about with anyone. The horror he's been through made him the man he is today; strong and powerful. But that Urgot... I hate him. With a passion. "Don't worry, I'll kill him for you – over and over again."

"If only you could kill your own teammates…" The grunt in his voice makes me want to shiver – but I don't shiver. I don't even know what it feels like, but I do know that if I could, I would have just now.

As I punch the minions in their tiny faces, I keep a close watch on Jarvan and his weapon. His lance is always with him, and if I don't pay attention, it will be stuck in my stomach and he'll be pulling himself towards me. I barely fight against him on the Fields of Justice, so I'll be enjoying this.

Hopefully Fate and Graves can keep it together and not drift off and do each other in a bush somewhere. We need to win this – even if it's just to avenge Jarvan a little bit by defeating Urgot. We'll be winning from Jarvan too, but I think his hate for Urgot is stronger than his will to win this battle.

It's funny how mindless these battles are for me. Just let everything go and fight till my heart's content. There we go. First blood. But I need to go back as well – because he almost had me. He's pretty strong here. He doesn't train with Garen's army and me, but sometimes when I look outside my window I see him alone, training and practicing. Sometimes all he wears is just a pair of loose pants. And damn, he looks attractive.

As my summoner allows me to transform into my dragon form, I feel the rage taking me over. All I can see is tiny fragile creatures, just waiting to be cracked and burned… From the corner of my dragon eyes I see Twisted Fate stunning Graves with a yellow card. "Tough luck, Malcolm."

I will show that gypsy who's got tough luck. I let my fire blow through the air and he disappears into a little pile of ashes. The tiny human side of me was just thinking about Jarvan's body. I am weirded out by that side of me. All that matters is that we need to destroy anything that isn't fully dragon. I am ashamed of myself. Not even me being a dragon is going to change the fact that when I calm down, I am human again. I should just be angry forever – so I'll never go back to being such a fragile creature…

As the power flows through me, I see Jarvan from the corner of my eyes. I need him to move out of the way so I can get to Urgot. I signal him with my eyes and right away I see him move out of the way, dashing to his lance.

I am going to make that ugly son of a bitch pay for what he did to Jarvan, even if it's only for a minute. Hell, if he could die outside of the battle, I'd find him and kill him without hesitation. I don't think I've ever hated anyone more in my life. Not even the dragon that hunted me my entire life. I understand him, from a dragon's perspective. But what this… creature did to my prince… I hate him more than anything.

As my flames burn through his ugly sewn together body, he lets out gurgling sounds and it makes me more and more angry. I don't think I've ever been in my dragon form this long. I'll stay until I've killed him, and not fast like I usually do, but slow and painful.

He lets out more and more bubbly gross noises and all of my fire comes out at once. The stitches in his body light up from my flames and slowly his body starts to fall apart. There is no pain in his eyes, but I don't care. I know he doesn't care about pain. This is just for my enjoyment.

I wish I could be a dragon forever.

I can hear Jarvan's footsteps from behind me after I've killed Urgot; is he going to kill me? My health isn't that high anymore, so he can finish me off easily. But he's mouthing something apparently.

I raise my eyebrows to sign that I didn't get what he was saying.

"That was hot," he whispers then and because of my extraordinary hearing I get every word in my ears.

Right away I pop back into my human form. My eyebrows are still raised. Did he really just say that that was "hot"? It literally was, of course. My fire is never cold. But I know he means the attractive kind.

As I walk past him, Morgana's evil voice comes from the side. "Why don't you kill her, prince of Demacia? She's low! Here's a snare for you!"

I jump aside to avoid the bundle of magic that's been thrown towards me and in the meantime I can't help but stare into Jarvan's blue eyes. It seems like he can't let mine go either.

Without saying anything, I run past our tower and teleport back to base. What the hell is going on? My heart is beating like a drum – I've never had that happen before. Well, I've had it before; in fact I felt it when I first met Jarvan. It's annoying, it's like I can't catch my breath properly. Dammit.

And what's weirdest of it all; when I was in my dragon form and he said that, I transformed back into my human form right away. My rage was gone so fast that I've never popped back to being human any faster than today. What the hell is wrong with me?

Why can't I just be either human or dragon? The human side of me is annoyed by the powerful creature in me, and that same creature is disgusted by the fragile human that I am. But oh dear Lord… I want to know how much human I am exactly. I want to see how far I can go, how high the cliffs are, how deep the sea, where the deepest caves are of my human side. I just want to stop fighting this. I've battled against my humanity for so long, that I've never fully explored it. My dragon form I know to the bone. Being a dragon is pretty simple, actually. Once you feel the power, you know exactly who you were meant to be.

But I am meant to be more than just powerful.

What is that noise? It sounds like some weird grunts are coming from the brushes next to me.

"Fuck, Malcolm… Jesus…"

Oh God, they're at it again. I do not want to interrupt their quickie. I'm surprised that they want to have a go at it right on the battlefield when it's commonly known that I have exceptional hearing. The sounds they are making are only making me more determined.

I've never been with a human before – or a dragon, for that matter. I've never felt like I belonged with either one of them. Shyvana the dragon wouldn't want to experience human Shyvana being invaded by a human. But right now, I feel like I should give it a shot. If Jarvan wants me.

x x x

I've had lots of time to think about it. And the more I think about it, the more flashes of his half-naked body I seem to see in my head. Dammit. And it all went so fast…

Or maybe it didn't. I know I've wanted to see how human I am exactly, but I've always known that the sexual part of it is something that scares me off. What if I have something weird down there that isn't human at all? I wouldn't know. Of course I've seen images and I know that it seems to look the same, but it's just something that I've always held off on.

Of course I have needs, but I can take care of that myself. I don't need anyone to do that for me. Especially not when you've always felt… insecure about those things. Well, maybe insecure isn't the right word. I'd rather not know how human I am than know that I am not going to have a normal functioning relationship with anyone because of my body.

Looking at my purple skin, and the purple braids that come down my neck and lean on my chest plates, I wonder how I could be attractive to any human. I know Jarvan cares about me, but when he said that what I did was "hot" earlier today, I couldn't help but wonder if he might ever be sexually attracted to me. We have the personality part down, but would he ever want to… bury himself inside me and let me get lost in his arms? I doubt it. But I want to know.

My hands are trembling when I knock on his door. Jeez, why can't I just function like a normal human being? I look down at my clothing – I'm only wearing my chest and loin armor, nothing more. No helmet and shoulder plates. Why do I care what I look like?

A tiny voice in my head tells me that this is exactly what a normal human being would experience, but I push it away.

The door opens slowly and when I see Jarvan just wearing a bath towel around his waist and I instinctively wrap my arms around my stomach, because it is reacting in ways that are new to me.

His damp hair, his muscled chest and his loyal blue eyes make me want to rip that towel away and touch him. But I can't. I don't know who I am.

"I… I was wondering if you… wanted to go for a walk with me?"

He seems to overthink it and then nods at me. "Do you want to come in for a bit till I am ready?"

My insides scream "yes," but I shake my head vigorously. "No, that's fine, I'll wait outside till you're done."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I still want to wait outside." As the words escape my lips I fight the urge to cover my mouth with my hand, not because I am ashamed of what I just said, but because I feel as if he could catch something from that…

He smirks. "Alrighty then. Give me a minute."

'One, two, three, four, five, six…'

Exactly fifty-seven seconds later he opens the door back up and is dressed in a casual pair of pants and a tight shirt. He looks so amazing…

Nervously I tug on my braids. I don't know what I am doing. I don't know anything… Everything I'm about to say to him is something so new that I feel the fire inside me burn even harder than usual.

"Why the invitation?" His voice makes my skin heat up even more and I swallow heavily.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Is it about Piltover and the talk we had earlier today? Or about what I said at the match?"

I can't help but smirk at his words. "What do you think?"

"The latter."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it looked like you were completely blown away by those simple words. I've never seen you look at me like that."

Oh, so he did notice. I wonder if that means that he knows what I was thinking about during the day… Probably not.

"How exactly did I look at you?"

"Like something happened that you never really accepted into your life."

My eyes automatically grow wide as I look at his figure from the side. "Holy sh… how do you know me so well?"

"I've been watching you for a while now, Shyvana. Let's go to my private gardens, alright?"

I can't help but nod. I feel his hand press into my back. My skin should be even hotter than it usually is, but I never hear him complain about it. Ever.

The way to his gardens seems longer than ever, and I don't really know what to say to make clear what I want exactly. I don't even know. I can't focus with his hand still on my back like that… And his fingers are moving to my side now… Oh god I'm about to just jump on him right here… No, I can't. I can't do any of this.

The fire in my heart lets me know that I have to be really cautious. No matter what is going to happen, I have to stay true to both my human and dragon side. Each side has to be content – I can't keep neglecting that I have both sides…

Jarvan closes the gate behind him and I stare at the amazing garden. It's quite small, but really beautiful. And it's completely shut off from the rest of the palace. Nobody would know we're here… Nobody would find out if I…

Nervously I pull on my braid again, noticing that his hand in my side is pulling me a little closer to him and I let out a deep breath, careful not to breathe fire.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

I look down as he takes my other braid in his hand and plays with it, his other hand still in my side.

"A little," I have to admit. "I was wondering if… you know, I hear a lot. With my hearing I just hear things I don't want to hear. Garen and his… mistress, Lux and her lover – and nobody knows. Only I can hear them. But I've never…"

How can I say this without sounding weird? His eyes look at me and I can see he's waiting for me to keep going. "Well, I've never heard you with a woman, as creepy as that might sound. And your room is within reach of what I hear."

"That's true. I don't have women over, if that's what you mean."

"Why not?"

"Why do you care, Shyvana?"

As I look down, I just shrug. "I don't know."

"I am in love with someone."

'Please dear Lord, let it be me. I don't want to think about it being anyone else but me. Please don't let it be Quinn, or Fiora… or even Lux. Please let him be in love with me, the half-dragon…' But it can't be possible. It just can't be. Who would love… In a fraction of a second I can see his face come closer. My legs tremble and the lower part of my stomach contracts a little, I feel the warm flashes burn my insides. All in just one second.

As his lips crash down onto mine, a loud moan escapes my throat. 'Oh fuck… this is heaven.' The softness of his lips, but the power behind his moving mouth… I need to hold on to him because if I don't, my legs will just turn into pudding. I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel his hands slide down onto my butt, holding it as his lips keep exploring mine.

I have to be really careful here not to burn the inside of his mouth… Because I am ready to light on fire and it will hurt if I do. 'Keep it under control, Shyv.' For now it seems like I can shut down the dragon inside me, because his eager mouth on mine isn't planning on letting me think about anything else but that.

As I open my mouth to take a breath, he pushes his tongue inside and right away he pulls back a bit to whisper, "So hot…" For a second I'm afraid he's going to stop because I'm hurting him, but with even more passion than before, his tongue enters again and another whimper escapes me. 'Dammit, I have to keep it together.' I'd never have guessed that this could feel so amazing… and he's in love with me. I don't even know how.

I just need to feel… I let my hands run down his tight shirt, feeling his body underneath the soft fabric. He's like a god… A Demacian god. I need to feel him everywhere. I want to have him inside me.

When we pull back again, his hands push me back a little. "I don't want to go too fast... I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's too late for that…"

He nods, his eyes going down my body. I can see the longing in his eyes – it makes me push my thighs together a little closer because the heat in my lower stomach scares me.

"Why me?" I just need to ask, I want him to be sure about this.

"It's been you from the moment I met you on my journey." It comes out as a frustrated whisper. "Ever since then I've wanted you. You know me better than anyone else."

"But... that's seven years ago…"

"Yes."

"And you don't want to move too fast?" As the chuckle leaves my mouth, he pulls me back in and oh sweet heavens, this feels so damn good.

He nips on my bottom lip and my hands tangle up in his damp hair, I can't help but to press myself into his abs.

"Jarvan…"

He grunts something and licks my lips. Another flash of heat rushes through my body… How does he do this?

"I… I've never been with anybody like this. I am not even sure how… how human I am."

"I guess we'll have to find out then."

I met Jarvan at the end of his journey away from Demacia, when my father and me were running for our lives from that dragon. That time changed us both. We shared the same experiences; we both had been scarred. Nobody really knows what happened during his time away, but when he came back with me, armor filled with the biggest teeth, bones and other trophies, everyone knew he wasn't the same. He is powerful. Everyone respects him – and me too, because of that. And that same man is taking my breath away right now. It couldn't be anyone else. It's always been him.

"Help me out a little…" he then grunts in my ear and I take his hands in mine, guiding where the opening of my breastplate is. I made it myself, so the places where openings of armor usually are, are different here.

With ease he clicks the iron apart, dropping it to the grass. 'What will he think about my boobs; will he like them? Or think they're all weird and purple like the rest of my leathery skin? Wait, what's he doing… why is he moving his face to…'

"Oh god," I breathe as I feel his mouth on my left nipple. 'His tongue… fuck…' As he works my breasts, I slowly feel the heat in me getting too strong. Damn these humans and their sexual activities… If only I could stop myself from enjoying it so much. Another hoarse cry escapes my throat as his tongue swirls around my other breast and his fingers slowly circle the other.

"I've wanted to do this to you for so long, you have no idea." The loud breathing in his voice and the feeling of it on my skin almost makes me lose my mind.

The crown prince of Demacia is touching me in ways I never could have imagined – and he tells me he's wanted to do this to me for so long… He moves up and finds my mouth again, pressing me against one of the big pillars. I feel the cold marble sizzling against my skin. Why isn't he burning yet? And if he is, why doesn't he care? It feels like he wants to suck the life of me, but gently.

He is so strong… I never thought I'd think that about any human being, but he's the only one that is just physically and mentally strong. Especially after everything he's been through. God, I want this man so bad. A hot flash sears through my mind as the dragon inside me tells me that it is confused by what I am doing right now. But I don't care. Deal with this. I'm such a powerful creature; I'm powerful enough to let the human side of me have her way. Both sides of me should be okay with this. And I can feel that even Shyvana the dragon was flustered beyond imagination when the Demacian crown prince told her that what she'd done was "hot." He wasn't even talking to my human side… I was so flabbergasted that all my rage disappeared in under a second.

As he presses himself against me, I feel the bulge in his pants. Holy hell; it is like a rock in there… Am I really doing this to him? Me? Automatically I buck my hips against his crotch.

"God Shyv, you are beautiful…" The grunts he lets out make me even more… aroused. That's the word. That's what this is. I am turned on beyond belief. My hands… I need them on his skin. As they slide under his shirt, I feel his chest hair and his tensed up muscles. I need the fabric off of his torso. Now.

"Nice." Fire burns through his shirt and makes it fall to the floor, without hurting him.

"So you do have your fire under control…" I feel his breath against my neck and I chuckle. "I do, if I want to. I usually just don't want to."

"You're an amazing creature, Shyvana. Demacia is lucky to have you in the elite guard."

"You might be alone in that thought." I feel his hands going town to the buckle of my loin armor. His skin is much colder than mine, but he's still warm according to human standards. What if there's something under there that makes him turn away in disgust? But even if there is, I need to know.

As I feel the metal leave my skin and the cool air touch my hipbones, I now know I am fully naked in front of the crown prince of Demacia. How did this happen exactly? Oh, that's right. I want him more than anything right now – and when a dragon wants something, it'll go after it until the goal is reached.

"Amazing…"

What does he mean? Is something different from what it's supposed to be?

"Is it weird looking?"

"No, not at all… Definitely not. God, I want you so bad."

"Why did you wait so long?" I finally gasp as his fingers slowly find their way down.

"I was waiting for you to want me too. I knew you've always cared for me more than any other human being, but today I saw that there was something different in your eyes."

Oh god, his fingers… is he going to touch me there? Oh yes, he is…

"Hey if you're going to do this, your pants have to go too." I probably sound more confident than I am. I tug on his pants and pull them down. Fuck; his manhood is massive. I need to know how it feels… As I wrap my hand around it, he lets out a deep moan and his hand slides down a little more. But I don't want to wait anymore – the teasing has gone on long enough even though it hasn't even started yet.

It's time to unleash the fire in me. I don't think I'll transform, but he needs to know who he's dealing with. The frustration inside me is getting too crazy, and I turn my face away from him as I breathe out a large flame.

I dig my fingernails into his chest as I throw him down onto the floor and position myself above his hard erection. God, I'm so ready for him. My whole body is on fire. Literally. But he has to take it.

"You might have some blisters in the morning," I warn him.

"We'll see about that..."

As I slowly take in every inch of his member, I have to rest my hands on his chest and take a breath because if I let myself go now, he'll get hurt.

"Just give in, Shyvana."

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I won't. Please." The "please" came out as a needy moan as I slowly move up from his length. It feels amazing. Being filled up with the only man that I ever wanted is something so powerful that I just can't help but lean down and kiss him.

"Shyvana…" I try to silence him by grabbing his lips between mine and sliding my tongue in his mouth. It works. For a while we're kissing without moving anything but our lips – but we are connected down there.

"Please," he breathes and the look in his eyes makes me raise my brows in question, because he really needs to be sure about this.

He gives me a reassuring nod and I take a deep breath, lowering myself down and pushing myself back up. I just don't want to hurt him. But damn, the look in his eyes makes me want to devour him.

I feel his member move inside me to a place that makes me gasp. Immediately I start grinding my hips faster, rocking back and forth, up and down until I'm going so fast that I can feel the friction getting dangerously hot. But god, it feels good. I've never been this turned on in my entire life; feeling him buried inside me is something I want to feel for the rest of my life.

"Shyv…" He sounds pained and immediately I lower my pace, but he grabs my hips and keeps the rhythm going by thrusting himself upwards inside me, groaning desperately. Am I hurting him? I don't even know…

Suddenly I feel his manhood twitching and pulsating inside me, his seed filling my insides. He came for me… Oh god… I can't… This heat… I think I am… I close my eyes and throw my head back as he keeps bucking into me.

"A-ahhh… Jarvan…" I feel my whole body clenching down and contracting onto him as he watches me with lust filled eyes.

I can't breathe…

x x x

Wait… what...

Where am I?

I've never seen these green marble pillars… The pillars in the hallway are all white… And why is there a curtain over the bed? What is all this luxury?

"What the hell…"

"Good morning to you too."

What? Jarvan? It sounds like him… I look around hastily, only to find him sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"What happened?" Oh, it's all coming back to me. His body, his skin… all over me… inside me… I cover my face and grin. "Oh… I remember."

"You do?" His smile is beautiful. Oh, how I love this man. Wait; am I wearing anything? As my hands go down my body to check, I feel the solid armor.

"I put it back on you, don't worry."

I rest on my elbows to get a good look at him. He's mine now…

"So let me get this straight," I start, and somehow I don't even care about how weird it sounds, "I blacked out from pleasure; you put my armor back on and carried me to your room?"

"Not exactly…" I watch as he stands up and sits on the bed next to me. "But the first two parts were correct."

"What?" What happened? Somehow I think it has something to do with the other half of me…

"You transformed into your dragon form."

See. I knew something like that was coming. "Dammit, I should've known something like that could've happened from the overload of sensations. And the worst part is, is that the dragon part of me thinks that this whole situation is just way too human and… fragile. And the human part of me is scared of the dragon. I don't know what to do… Did I hurt you?"

"Well, I am a little sore… But not from that." As he winks at me I feel my lower stomach contract a little again. Damn him and his handsome face. What's he doing? Why is he hovering over me?

Oh, his lips… oh yes. He presses me back into the pillow and oh hell – how does he do this… I wrap my arms around him and pull his face closer to mine. His hands grab the loose strands of my purple hair and tug on it a little.

As he pulls back to take a breath, I feel like I need to warn him. "I don't want to… to transform again… Why aren't you scared? What did I do?"

"I'll tell you later what you did. Now shut up and kiss me again." As I open my mouth to protest, he raises his eyebrows. "Orders of the crown prince of Demacia."

I don't like to follow orders, but I'll follow this one. Hell, he doesn't even have to order me. These lips, this body… My back arches upwards into his body as he kisses me deeply.

x x x

"One, two, three… March! Left, right, left…"

I can't wait till this training is over. Stupid Garen needs to let me go – I am of more use if I don't get this boring training.

I still wonder what I did when I was in my dragon form. Why didn't I run off, or destroy the garden at least? I don't get it… I'm so powerful, such a mighty creature… And Garen and his stupid army here are just trying to stop me from being that creature. They try to calm me down, to douse my fire… but he still hasn't figured out that that only makes me rage more. The only person who gets that is Jarvan. He's never been scared. Never. Not even when he saw my dragon form for the first time when we were face to face with the mortally wounded dragon that killed my father. Man, that dragon was powerful. Ten times more powerful than me. But compared to humans, I am still superior. I am not saying that they are weaker mentally, most of them are though, but physically they all are weaker than me.

I should settle for either a powerful human or a weaker than usual dragon… And what happened with Jarvan yesterday… I can't stop thinking about it. Yes, he's human, I keep telling myself that, but there's no part of me that protests anymore for some reason after yesterday. What happened in that garden after I blacked out?

"Shyvana, can you come with me for a second?"

Jarvan - what is he doing here? His voice already makes my legs tremble. Now I know why it always seemed like I just wanted to stop walking when he passed by.

"We're training, Jarvan!" Garen tries to look annoyed, but his eyes are signaling something different.

"Orders, Garen. Please. I'll explain to you later, okay?"

"Sure."

Garen and Jarvan have been friends since they were children, but Jarvan is technically still in command of him. I don't know why they are friends to begin with, but I guess those two understand each other better than I do Garen, because they're both human.

Jarvan pulls me along and I chuckle. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my gardens."

"For what exactly?" Dammit, I didn't want that to sound seductive but somehow I'm afraid it did.

"Oh don't worry, we'll have some of that later. Correction: a lot of that... But there's something I need to show you first."

After five minutes of silently walking next to each other and enjoying each other's company, we arrive at the garden. The gate opens and I walk inside. Wait a second… what… oh my god, what did I do?

There is a long trail of burned grass through the front to the back of the garden. It seems like I went through the back gate.

"Sit down, please."

As I obey his command, I let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry. I am always still conscious in my dragon form, so I don't know why this happened…"

"It's okay. I wanted to tell you, but then I figured: why not show you?"

"Okay. Maybe we should go back then." I feel guilty for ruining his property, even though the cause was something amazing.

"I meant literally show you. I had Xin Zhao pick up this bottle from Kayle. She brews these to bring her "justice" as she calls it, but it's meant to bring back situations in front of your eyes, even if you don't remember it. When you drink it you have to be at that spot and go back in your mind to the moment you want to see."

He's going to show me what happened? I don't even know if that's good for me…

"Did you notice that this morning… when you came… you didn't transform?"

My cheeks are literally on fire now. Hearing him say those words out loud makes me feel all sizzly inside.

"Your cheeks are on fire."

He grins widely and I smile back. "Yeah, it's weird to hear those words from you. Like it's something embarrassing… that I… came."

"It isn't… at all… I want to see you do that for me every day for the rest of my life. Plus you weren't the only one, were you?"

Oh, the grunt in his voice, his breath against my ear… it makes me want to pin him down again to make love to him over and over again.

"Give me the damn bottle before I push you up against a wall and do god knows what to you – crown prince Lightshield the fourth."

"What if I don't want to give the bottle if that's the threat? Or should I say treat?"

"Give it!"

"Fine."

"There we go." Why does it look red? It looks like blood… Gross. I just want to chug this thing down. I trust Jarvan blindly – why am I not even questioning what's inside this thing? He wouldn't want to hurt me – ever.

Bottoms up.

Ew. It tastes like a mixture of blood and tomato sauce, with a hit of lavender. I wouldn't be surprised if it really was a mixture of those three…

I can see myself. And Jarvan. We're naked, and I am on top of him – my eyes roll back and I slowly collapse on top of his chest. Without hesitation he puts his arms around me, flips us around and lays me gently down in the grass. My body seems to twitch.

In a few seconds he puts his clothing back on, then leans down to grab my armor and lifts up my butt so he can shove the pieces of clothing and iron underneath it, he clicks it together easily. With my chest armor he takes his time. I can see he's trying to respect me by not touching me while I'm unconscious, but he's biting his bottom lip like he wants to. He then closes my chest armor resolutely and places a kiss on my cheek.

The twitching in my body is getting stronger; I can see the smoke coming from my skin. It's weird seeing it like this. I usually feel it, but I had no idea it literally looks like I'm tearing out of my skin.

Jarvan doesn't seem alarmed by the situation; he picks me up in his arms – he doesn't even flinch at the contact of my skin. He then continues to hold me until my skin literally tears apart and the huge beast appears – he slowly bends down during my transformation and puts me on the grass. Usually my transformations go way faster than this one - I'd crush him. This one isn't normal.

But the eyes of the dragon that suddenly open are mine. That's me. There is fire underneath my feet and my wings, but I don't seem to be moving like I usually do. I seem to be looking into Jarvan's eyes – am I going to hurt him? The dragon inside me doesn't approve of this change that just happened, why aren't I attacking?

What's happening?

Instead I see myself taking up the sight of Jarvan. He's tiny compared next to me. He has a huge smile on his face for some reason. He seems in awe of me.

And what am I doing?

He seems to take a deep breath. Is he going to say something? Don't make the dragon mad…

"I know you're the part of Shyvana that feels like you shouldn't be with a human like me."

Oh great, there he goes.

"But you also know that this is your best chance of happiness. I love you. You are the most amazing creature I know. Both dragon and human. You've been conflicted your whole life; you've felt like you never belonged with either race. You've always been on the run. But this man right here will take care of you, if you let me. You can be free to be whoever you want. I love you both ways."

That is the most beautiful – and the cheesiest – thing he's ever said. He loves me. Do I even realize what's going on? What would I do? Slap him out of the way as I leave the garden, leaving that burned grass trail behind?

I see my head go down, it's getting closer to Jarvan's head. He doesn't back away. My bright orange eyes burn into his and the scales on my skin don't seem to be as cracked and smoky as before…

My head then lowers for the last bit, pushing my gigantic leathery forehead lightly against Jarvan's. He looks at me and smiles. "Can I take that as a yes?"

I see that my eyes close and that I let out a bit of smoke from my nostrils. I gave him my approval. My dragon form gave him approval. Holy hell.

Wait, what am I doing? I seem to pick Jarvan up by his armor with my teeth, hold him in the air for a mere second before putting him on my back. He laughs out loud and holds on to the thick scales that cover my body. Then without saying anything I carry him to the gate in the back of the garden, to the palace, burning the grass on my way out.

"What are you thinking…?" Oh dear lord, his eyes look so hopeful. He's so handsome but he can be so cute at the same time.

"I… the dragon me… gave you approval…"

"Yes. That's why you won't transform the way you did yesterday - but you'll still transform normally, of course. Yesterday your dragon side just needed to be acknowledged as well. And that ride on your back was fun, if I may say so."

This man…

"Did anybody see us?"

"Garen did. He was taking a walk."

"Was he with Katarina?"

"Wh-what? The Noxian woman?"

"Oh come on, you know. He's your best friend." His hands are on my side and pull me down so we sit down on a bench; I land on his lap.

"I do know. I just didn't know you knew."

"Oh, did you forget about my exceptional hearing? I told you I heard him and his mistress. Plus I saw her sneak in one night."

"Didn't you also say that you heard Lux and her lover? Who is it? I'm curious."

"Why, do you like her?"

"Yes, I like her. But not in that way; she's like a little sister to me. I am just curious if she's stayed within the borders of Demacia."

Should I tell him? That she's doing the general of Noxus? I don't know if it'll benefit anyone if Jarvan knows… But I'm willing to tell him everything if he really wants to know.

"To be honest; I think that you're really going to hate a lot of the things that are going on between people. Especially between Demacia and Noxus. It's not really something uplifting. Especially since Demacia is all about justice and light, and Noxus is about darkness."

"Are you saying there are a lot of secret relationships going on?"

I just nod. I'll tell him later, when I know for sure that he won't punish anyone. "So far you and I are the only ones that are both from Demacia. At least I think it's safe to say that we're together, right?"

Hopefully that didn't sound too forward. But oh well, that's who I am. Not really one of those controlled Demacians; I am just an abandoned half-dragon. And also half-human. Who happened to have fallen in love with the Demacian crown prince… and now this is my home.

"It's most definitely safe to say that. I love you."

I desperately try to prevent my cheeks from firing up again but it's no use. "I love you too." I want to kiss him so bad… I don't want to burn him though. But without saying anything, he grabs my face and kisses me so hard that I can't breathe. How is he so immune to my fire… oh hell, I don't even care… I just want to keep kissing him.

"Let's get out of here."

As we walk back to the palace, I notice the familiar huge armor running up to us. Garen almost drowns in it – like always.

"Jarvan…! Shyvana. I have news from Noxus."

"That's good. We have some news ourselves too." I can't help but smile at Jarvan's words. He's so manly with his orders and his power. And he's all mine.

"You two are together, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are."

For a second I'm scared that Garen is going to disapprove of us, that he's going to say something about me not having any self-control, or that he's just going to secretly judge us. Even though he's Jarvan's friend. Jarvan told me yesterday I know him better than Garen does... that makes me proud.

"About time. You've wanted her for seven years now. Jesus, Jarvan."

I can't help but laugh out loud at his words. "So you're okay with us, even though you don't really… get me?"

"Let me put this straight. I am Jarvan's friend, first of all, so I want him to be happy. Second, I am the leader of the army. As the army leader I can't help but notice that your way of handling things isn't the way we're used to doing it. And your dragon form can be quite… scary."

I just grin at him, because it's the first time he's actually being honest with me.

"But I know that you as a person, and even though I don't get it, your dragon side too; all together you're perfect for Jarvan. It took you a while to find that out though, holy moly. Anyway. Blessings for you both. Do you want to hear the news I got from Noxus?"

As Jarvan and Garen talk about the new developments, my mind wanders off. A few days ago I couldn't even have imagined where I would be right now. But deep down I've always known – I just didn't want to think about it. Being half-human, half-dragon isn't exactly something you can just live with. It's always going to be a fight, but now I can say that there's development. Both sides of me are content with who I am and who I am with. Finally.

When Garen is out of sight and we walk towards Jarvan's private rooms, he lifts me up from the floor and I let out a yelp. His strong hands against my sizzling purple skin, his breath against my neck…

"How is your skin so fireproof?" I dare to whisper.

"I don't know how you don't know this about your own kind, love. I've been doing research…"

"What? Are you going to tell me that my fire isn't burning hot? That all this time people have pretended to get hurt by it?" I sound upset but he can see from the grin on my face that I'm fooling around. He presses a kiss in my neck and I feel his colder skin against mine. See; I am way hotter than human beings. Technically speaking.

"Your fire can destroy anything and burn everything and everyone down to a pile of ashes. But not me."

What? Why… How…

"Why not?"

"There's only one creature dragons can't burn."

Wait; I think my father told me something about that once… He didn't pay much attention to it though. He just told me he'd once burned down acres of land, only to find a Demacian farm girl still standing.

"They can't hurt their own soulmate."

x x x

Once, there was a girl that could set the world on fire. And she still does, her fire is still burning bright. That same girl is now a strong woman: half dragon, half human.

That woman is me.

I'm Shyvana, the half-dragon. I've been serving the Demacian military for eight years now. Eight years, thirty-nine days and seven hours. I still remember the exact moment when I told Jarvan I'd accept his offer to be in the ranks of his elite guard. And well, here I am. Protecting Demacia from any danger. I'm serving my father in law, the King, and he's grown to love me, because this place is my home now. I know where I belong. The human part of me sometimes still feels overwhelmed about the dragon in me, but I know now that the dragon accepts the human side of me. It feels like my burden has been lifted a little. I now also know why my father fell for a human girl... and I hope to live up to his expectations, both as a human and as a dragon.

The people fear me less, even though they know how strong I am.

I am human too, after all.

Next year Jarvan will become their King. And I will be their Queen.


End file.
